tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rosomak
Rosomak - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Historia Gdy prawie ćwierć wieku temu w Raturze, w pewnej małej, niespecjalnie zamożnej rodzinie, narodził się chłopiec, szczęśliwi rodzice nadali mu imię Rosomak - po osobliwym zwierzęciu „silnym jak niedźwiedź, i wytrwałym jak wilk”. Choć jego pierwsze lata życia, pomimo ciężkich czasów w Raturze, są bardzo szczęśliwe, to niewiele z nich zachowało się w jego pamięci, poza zarysem sylwetki ojca i zapachem matki. Gdy jeszcze był bardzo mały, jego mama ciężko zachorowała i zmarła, zaś ojciec zginął w wojnie domowej. Wiedząc, że chłopiec nie ma żadnych krewnych, Baron Viergraf postanowił go wychować jak własne dziecko - był dobrym przyjacielem rodziny. Początkowo, Rosomak „odwdzięczał się” za utrzymywanie pracą w stajni, jednak pewien wypadek sprawił, że nie zatrzymał się tam na długo. Tak też, chłopak zaczął zarabiać będąc sługą na dworze królowej Klary. Przeszedł tam podstawowe szkolenia w różnych zakresach (pisanie, czytanie, walka mieczem i parę innych przydatnych umiejętności), lecz wolny czas poświęcał głównie nauce wszelakiej. Geografia oraz magia zaczęły wypełniać mu dnie. Rosomak bowiem urodził się ze wspaniałym talentem magicznym, nie tyle ze względu na zdolności do szybkiej nauki czy tworzenie zaklęć, ile przewyższającą zwykłych nowicjuszy pojemność magiczną i inteligencję. Podróż Ratura Gdy miał już lat 21, był jednym z ulubionych „popychadeł” Królowej. Wielokrotnie wykonywał jakieś proste zadania, wraz z dobrze sobie znanym Jose Santiago. Jego życie zrobiło jednak nagły zwrot, gdy Władczyni wysłała go wraz z Jose na ważną misje, która miała zakończyć wojnę domową na wyspie Ratura. Obydwaj przekonali się jednak po pewnym czasie o znaczeniu pewnych spraw w życiu i postanowili z pupilków stać się awanturnikami, podążającymi własną „słuszną” drogą. Dowiadując się w kopalni więźniów o prawdzie na temat "zaginięcia" swego ojca, Rosomak wraz z towarzyszami pokonują Basquasha Waldemara oraz zabijają jego pomocnika Bartka. Okazuje się, że w kopalni przetrzymywany w tajemnicy był syn Królowej oraz jedna ze świętych relikwii. Podczas gdy nowi przyjaciele Rosomaka poszukiwali innych sposobów na zakończenie niesprawiedliwości w Raturze, on sam zarządzał wojskami więźniów w kopalni. Razem wyruszyli na pobliską wioskę by odbić ją z rąk kultu Demona Klendathu. Udaje im się to lecz na samego Rosomaka spada klątwa demona, który po swej klęsce gdzieś zniknął. Gdy wracają okazuje się, że kopalnia została odbita, jednak wciąż była dla nich nadzieja. Tak też Rosomak, Gustav Ulrich, Arkham Levraf i Jose Santiago postanowili dołączyć do thumb|202px|Rosomak (21 lat)rebelii, której twórcą była Victoria Laurez. Razem zrobili wiele dla dobra kraju, uczestniczyli nawet w odbiciu Twierdzy Kartago gdzie na ostatnim piętrze Basquash został pokonany i wykończony własnoręcznie przez Rosomaka a Książę Franciss trafił w ręce rebeliantów. Victoria traci życie w tej walce z kolei sama twierdza zostaje zniszczona, lecz bez tej walki nie zdołali by posunąć się dalej. Na Wyspie Świętego Virgo, Rosomak odgrywa kluczową rolę wypełniając przepowiednię i przechodząc przez magiczną barierę dzięki Mocy Klątwy Klendathu oraz Mocy Białego Amuletu. Obie moce wówczas przepadły a bohaterowie zdobywają druga relikwię. Po wielu perypetiach doszło w końcu do walki ze sługą Mazoku Shatree zwanym Hotar. Jose dzięki sile połączonych relikwii wypędza Hotara co ostatecznie rozwiązało problem wojny domowej. Ratura połączyła się a Rosomak wyruszył w pościg za organizacją Most na wyspy północne. Wyspy Północne Rosomak, Gustav, Arkham i Jose wraz z Xinusem, przybywają na wyspy tylko na chwilę. Rosomak niewiele po dotarciu do państwa Xeraks oswaja swojego pierwszego zwierzęcego towarzysza. Małego wilka, któremu nadał imię Larry. Niestety jego nowy pupil nie cieszył się długim życiem. Niewiele po przekroczeniu granicy Xeraks i Kolomei, Xinus oraz Jose oddzielają się od reszty drużyny. Wraz z Gustavem i Arkhamem, Rosomak przechodzi przez specjalny portal prowadzący na drugi koniec kraju, gdzie dość szybko czekała ich pierwsza konfrontacja z organizacją Most. Tymczasem Jose korzystając z pomocy "nowego znajomego" znów trafia w ich towarzystwo. W ślad za Mostem, Rosomak wraz z trójką towarzyszy pokonują ogromnego żółwia i przechodzą przez bramę-portal, dzięki czemu przechodzą wiele kilometrów dalej, za magiczną barierę. Seyruun Gdy dostaje się do bariery Mazoku, przeżywa kolejną serię przygód. Pierwszym celem jaki obrali sobie bohaterowie była impreza w domu Gustava z okazji przybycia za barierę. Impreza oczywiście nie mogła skończyć się bez większej afery. Na szczęście, bandyci którzy ukradli im alkohol zostali rozgromieni, ostatecznie impreza się nie odbyła. Dowiadując się o naborze do Gildii Pracy całą gromadą ochoczo pokonują Ulepszoną Wivernę i w zamian dostają członkowstwo w gildii a co za tym idzie możliwość zarabiania na rozmaitych zleceniach. Niewiele później Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem wyruszyli w podróż po Seyruun. W mieście Xebarter odwiedzają oni Bio-gildię która jak się okazało została odizolowana z powodu wirusa Selpy, który wypuścili. Udaje im się jednak rozwiązać tę sprawę i wszystko wraca do normy. Samą gildię zamknięto. Kolejnym miastem odwiedzonym przez Rosomaka jest Terwenter gdzie poznaje naukowca, którym jest Bagen Shilo. Z racji tego, że Rosomak przez pewien czas interesował się Bio-eksperymentami postanawia nawiązać współprace z ową personą. Jednym z zadań od Bagena jest zdobycie magicznej pieczęci zwanej Anhrefn-Ansuz. W ten oto sposób Rosomak zostaje wplątany w poszukiwanie siedmiu pieczęci a informacji szuka w księdze o tytule "Duma Dynasta". W trakcie poszukiwań po raz kolejny natyka się na ludzi organizacji Most lecz dużo częściej stara się z nimi negocjować niż walczyć. Pomaga też w obronie miasta Sigyn przed armią Czarnych Kości która rozpoczęła oblężenie w celu zdobycia pewnej dziwnej broni, korbacza zmieniającego właściciela w mutanta. Nawet z pomocą Rosomaka, garstka armii Sigyn niebyła w stanie odeprzeć ataku armii najemników. Gdy Rosomak wraz z nowo zapoznanym sobie Hubertem Hurbańskim odzyskali korbacz z rąk złodzieja przekazali go Czarnym Kościom w zamian za opuszczenie Seyruun. Po tej aferze w podzięce za pomoc, Hubert oddaje Rosomakowi jeden ze swoich magicznych amuletów, "Pół na Pół". Pozwalał on raz na jakiś czas zniwelować otrzymane obrażenia o połowę. Podczas walki z sektą Deep Sea Dolphin, prawe ramię Rosomaka zostaje unicestwione przez potężny cios Gustava, który zażył specjalna tabletkę o nazwie Vaal. Rosomak do dziś nie wie jak Gustav mógł doskoczyć do niego na wysokość 15 metrów. Później wszyscy razem biorą udział w turnieju mającym miejsce w mieście Fensaller. Eliminacje były przeprowadzane w drużynach dwuosobowych. Rosomak i Jose stworzyli więc drużynę "Dwóch magów w tym jeden bez ręki" i dostali się do głównego turnieju. Rosomak odpada jednak dość szybko w starciu z Arkhamem, który powalił go jednym ciosem (Jose tak samo łatwo padł od Gustava). Ostatecznie turniej wygrywa Gustav Ulrich. Później, Rosomak dowiaduje się od Argias Ozs, że organizacja Most również szuka pieczęci. Chcą bowiem zniszczyć lub uwięzić demona Shatree. Rosomak odnajdując więc wskazówki w księdze "Duma Dynasta" wskazuje organizacji położenie ostatniej pieczęci i razem z członkami Mostu (tymi którzy dotychczas przeżyli) przygotowują atak na Shatree. Jego przyjaciele nie znając prawdziwych celów organizacji Most uważają go za zdrajcę, podorzając więc śladami Mostu odnajdują go. Dopiero po konfrontacji wszyscy razem ruszają by pokonać Mazoku. Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem i Gustavem pokonują Shatree, w jego podziemnej kaplicy pod domem Gustava w Seyruun, dzięki osłabieniu go za pomocą pieczęci. Następne dni mijały dość spokojnie. Zefielia Do Zefielii zawitali ledwie na krótką chwilę, na małą "Kampanie Bohaterów" mającą tam miejsce co kilka miesięcy. Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem przekraczają granicę razem lecz podczas gdy Arkam rozpoczyna swą karierę najemniczą w mieście Torlisse, on sam rusza dalej. W małej wiosce nieopodal miasta, Rosomak natrafia na dziwne zjawisko. Wszyscy wieśniacy zdają się być pogrążeni w jakimś dziwnym transie, jedynym który wydaje się normalny jest pewien małomówny chłopiec. Rosomak próbuje rozwiązać tę zagadkę wraz z najemnikiem Aragornem. Za dziwnym zachowaniem wieśniaków stoi pewien mag, który kontroluje ludzkie umysły za pomocą kostura. Przygotowaną przez Rosomaka i Aragorna zasadzkę szlak trafia kiedy to napadają ich od tyłu potwory z pobliskich bagien, na dodatek owy czarodziej przejmuje kontrolę także nad Aragornem. W wyniku zaciętej walki Rosomak zostaje postawiony w trudnej sytuacji. Szczęściem uchyla się od ciosu Aragorna lecz ten trafia w czarodzieja zabijając go, w efekcie czego zginęli wszyscy będący pod jego kontrolą. Rosomak próbuje naprawić swój błąd roztrzaskując kostur lecz jedynym efektem było uwolnienie dziwnego Mazoku-Chmury zasilającego owy kostur. Ostatnią żywą osobą w wiosce pozostaje mały chłopiec, ta porażka bardzo wpłynęła na psychikę Rosomaka. Kiedy dociera już na drugi koniec Zefielii do miasta Moonblet zagląda do tamtejszej świątyni Shinzoku. Znajduje tam wystawione dwie tablice z cząstka wiedzy legendarnej "Claire Bible". Wraz z Gustavem postanawiają wyruszyć na pobliskie bagna by odnaleźć trzecią tablicę. Po drodze dołącza do nich Jose, któremu przyświecał ten sam cel. Razem pokonują nieumarłego bohatera i zdobywają ostatnią tablicę, która trafia do świątyni w Moonblet. Niewiele później Gustav i Rosomak postanawiają razem udać się na przygody do Elmekii. Elmekia Niewiele po przybyciu i oczywistej serii wygłupów, tych dwóch natychmiast pakuje się w kolejną wielką aferę. Rosomak chcąc zarobić przyjął misję z Gildii Pracy, miał wydobyć z dna jeziora zamkniętą szkatułkę, niestety stado zamieszkujących jezioro rybo-stworów bardzo mu to utrudniło. Podczas walk z nimi Rosomak nabył pokaźną bliznę na krtani i stracił wiele włosów. Po wielu próbach udaje mu się, gdyż z pomocą nadciąga mu Gustav. Rosomak i Gustav ratują pewną dziewczynkę, która przedstawia się im jako Anna. thumb|left|249px|RosomakŚcigają ja zabójcy, lecz dwaj doświadczeni awanturnicy rodzą sobie z nimi bez problemu. Okazuje się, że tak naprawdę jest to Anna Kal Elmekia czyli księżniczka Elmekii. Z niewiadomych powodów ścigana na rozkaz swego ojca, króla. Rosomak i Gustav przysięgają jej bronić za cenę życia i doprowadzają ją do bezpiecznego miejsca w pałacu w mieście Svartalheim, pomimo napotkania oporu ze strony Arkhama i jego nowych kumpli najemników. Po wspólnych przygodach Rosomak i Gustav zdobywają przyjaźń, zaufanie i przychylność księżniczki. W między czasie Rosomak odkrywa że coś jest nie tak, leki które otrzymał od Bagena dzięki czemu miał odzyskać rękę sprawiły że jego włosy zaczęły rosnąć w zastraszającym tempie, zmuszony był zcinać je kilka razy w tygodniu, oraz golić się co kilka godzin. Chcąc to wyjaśnić wraca do Seyruun gdzie pod okiem Bagena poddaje się dializie dzięki czemu jego krew zostaje oczyszczona a włosy znów rosną normalnie (choć wciąż trochę szybciej). Tu też Rosomak korzysta z okazji i odzyskuje stracone ramię. Jak się okazuje należało ono wcześniej do Han Reego, którego poznał już raz na turnieju. Od tamtej pory Han Ree ściga go nieugięcie. Rosomak szybko powraca do Elmekii do Svartalheim, gdzie wraz z Gustavem rozwiązują zagadkę podziemi w pobliskiej wiosce Kvasir i pokonują dziwnego demona. Później, Rosomak dołącza do małej organizacji o nazwie Tomby Czarodziejów do której to polecił mu się zgłosić czarodziej owej wioski (również członek Tombów). Z ich pomocą dostaje się do podziemi pod Svartalheim, do starej siedziby tamtejszej Bio-Gildii i zdobywa dla Bagena Czarny Krzyż. W górach, w Elmekii, natrafia na dziwną kopalnię i jeszcze dziwniejszego jegomościa o nadludzkiej sile, wytrzymałości i sprawaności fizycznej. Po niezwykle ciężkich starciach, Rosomak pokonuje go. Udaje mu się także odnaleźć przy okazji ostatniego przedstawicieli metalowych ptaków z Elmekii. Rosomak miał zabić ptaka dla pieniędzy, jednak widząc osierocone pisklę coś w nim pęka i postanawia się nim zaopiekować. Tak Rosomak zdobywa swego nowego zwierzęcego towarzysza, Darpę. Następnie dołącza do oddziału Spadających Gwiazd prowadzonego przez jego starego znajomego, którego spotkał w Seyruun, Nebulę Longhaven. Razem z nimi a później i Gustavem (oraz Arkhamam który ostatecznie został oszukany przez ludzi króla) wszczynają rebelię mającą na celu przywrócenie w Elmekii porządku. Pokonują zdradzieckiego kapłana z Zamku Glasia Lebolas a potem powstrzymują grupę Rycerzy Lilii. Rycerze niebyli łatwymi przeciwnikami, w dodatku ich przywódca Logein Rolenheim porywa księżniczkę Annę. Część ze Spadających Gwiazd zostaje oszukana i zwraca się przeciwko Rosomakowi i jego przyjaciołom, ci nie mając wyjścia zabijają ich po czym udają się (niestety bez Gustava) do ruin na południu Elmekii gdzie świat łączy się z płaszczyzną astralną. Tam stawiają czoła duchom Rycerzy Lilii a na końcu Samemu Logeinowi. Na przeciw Logeina staneli: Rosomak, Arkham oraz jego przyjaciel Ajax. Pezed rozpoczęciem starcia Logen proponuje im przyłączenie się do niego, i wykorzystanie legendarnego Omfalosa do zniszczenia płaszczyzny astralnej a wraz z nią wszystkich Mazoku (niestety dotyczyło to także Shinzoku). Arkham niema ochoty negocjować lecz Rosomak staje pomiędzy nim a Logeinem wyrażając poparcie dla planu Rycerzy Lilii. Szybko jednak pada od ciosu wymierzonego przez Ajaxa. Nie był to cios śmiertelny, Rosomak przewraca się i przez chwilę udaje trupa. Gdy Arkham, Ajax i Logein są zajęci walka ze sobą Rosomak pogrąża magicznie Omfalosa kilka metrów pod ziemią a następnie sam skacze za nim. Od samego początku jakiś głos wewnątrz niego kazał mu zagarnąć legendarny kamień tylko dla siebie. Moc kamienia była jednak zbyt potężna, Rosomak pada oszołomiony. Kilka minut później wraca do świadomości. Widząc jak Logein przemienia się w Mazoku Kami-Lo zużywa resztki sił na walkę z nim, niestety dość szybko pada a Arkham i Ajax wykańczają oponenta. Cała trójka cudem przeżywa pod gruzami ruin chroniąc się w dziurze, w której to Rosomak pogrążył Omfalosa. Gustav, Rosomak, Ajax oraz Arkham otrzymują później tytuł "Strażników Wschodu". Gdy rebelia w Elmekii została zakończona Rosomak postanawia dalej podróżować po jakże rozległym kraju. Dociera na sam jego kraniec, do miasta Bylest nad Pustynią Zniszczenia. Tam zostaje porwany przez miejscowego władcę i wtrącony do lochu gdzie prowadzono test broni biologicznej na więźniach. Rosomak znalazł się w bardzo nieciekawej sytuacji, przykuty za ramię do celi i pozbawiony magii siedział trawiony trucizną przez wiele dni. Towarzystwa w celi dotrzymywał mu Bezzębny Zed równeż trawiony trucizną oraz Jimbo z którego zostały już tylko kości, lecz jego współwięźniom nie przeszkadzoało to w konwersacji zarówno ze sobą jak i z nim. Dzięki pomocy córki władcy Lory, która terroryzowana przez ojca musiała pomagać w eksperymentach (choć sabotowała je jak tylko mogła) Rosomak ucieka z celi. Błądząc po zamku i przeglądając jego zawartość Rosomak natrafia na dziwny rytuał przywołania o nazwie "Pentagram Sługi". Korzysta z niego w wyniku czego Jimbo staje się jego przywołanym sługą, szkieletem. Rosoamk zostaje przyłapany na ucieczce jednak przekonuje władcę go że będzie mu służył (oczywiście kłamie). Uczestniczy więc w oblężeniu na miasto Vanaheim lecz zaraz po przedostaniu się za mury pomaga w odparciu oblężenia. Wyczuwając zbliżającą się do miasta mroczną aurę, którą wcześniej poczuł w Bylest, Rosomak prosi o wsparcie miejscową Gildię Szamanów Ducha, tak też Rosomak staje na przeciw wspierającego oblężenie Mazoku, Ragnarocka. Ragnarock ucieka a miasto jest bezpieczne lecz to wciąż za mało. Rosomak i Gustaw udają się do Bylest gdzie obalają Władcę Wschodu i po raz ostatni mierzą się z Ragnarockiem. Gustav nie wykazał się zbytnio w tej walce lecz mimo to była ona wyrównana. Ostatni cios miał jednak zadać Ragnarok, lecz w ostatniej chwili Rosomak i Gustav zostają uratowani przez Lorę oraz tajemniczego maga w zielonej szacie, którego ze sobą przyprowadziła. Kalmaart thumb|right|249px|Rosomak (22 lata)Owy tajemniczy mag przenosi magicznie Rosomaka i Gustava do Kalmaart. Gustav wyrusza w swoją stronę podczas gdy Rosomak zostaje bez celu, jedynie ze wskazówką od maga by szukać go w Solarii. Szybko dociera do owego miasta gdzie dowiaduje się że jego "znajomy" to tak naprawdę mistrz Gildii Magów z Solarii, niejaki Eldirith Gems Zielony. Z racji że owa gildia specjalizuje się w każdym rodzaju magii Rosomak z chęcią się do nich przyłącza. W tym celu przechodzi dziwaczną próbę, w której to maił poznać siebie. Po przyjęciu do gildii, Rosomak zajmuje się przez pewien czas sobą, urządza się w kwaterze w gildii, ustala nowe cele, ratuje Górską wioskę przed Golemami itp. W końcu otrzymuje zadanie od swojego nowego mistrza, Eldiritha by pomóc Gildii Inkwizytorów z miasta Mane. Rosomak wyrusza tam, choć dość okrężna drogą. Na prośbę swojego nowego przyjaciela z Górskiej Wioski, Brocka pokonuje i zabiera rdzeń z olbrzymiego Tetraltytana (tu znów korzysta z pomocy Gustava). Zagląda nawet do Seyruun gdzie pomaga przeklętemu bardowi, Memento i samodzielnie pokonuje pierwszego prawdziwego smoka jakiego w życiu spotkał, Dorionlorda. Później odwiedza Huberta z Sigyn gdzie jest światkiem śmierci jego kapitana i wyruszenia Huberta w świat w poszukiwaniu nowego celu w życiu. Wraz z Gustavem, Arkhamem i dawno niewidzianą Argias postanawiają zmierzyć się z siłą najstraszliwszych, płatnych zabójców, Yashinsen. Czekają więc na nich w mieście Bezeld na zachodzie Kalmaart. Walka ta była jedną z najtrudniejszych bitew w jakich Rosomak uczestniczył. Choć legenda o tej bitwie jest przewspaniała to Rosomak nie wykazuje się zbytnio podczas niej. Owszem był przydatny, lecz nie zdołał pokonać żadnego z zabójców. Odnosi poważne rany i jako jedynemu zdolnemu do poruszania się po tej potyczce zostaje mu zająć się nieprzytomnym Gustavem oraz połamanym Arkhamem (Argias nie zdołała przeżyć tego starcia). Czas mijał a rany się goiły. thumb|left|220x220pxRosomak, wraz z przyjaciółmi podejmują się misji w Gildii Pracy podczas, której spada na nich jeden z Morgili, Querteltank. Rosomak próbując wypełnić zadanie opuszcza pole bitwy, odnosi jednak porażkę. Ich następnym przeciwnikiem jest legendarny Douglas Harpun. Pomimo jego potęgi odnoszą niesamowite zwycięstwo za co Douglas wynagradza każdego specjalnym podarunkiem, tym co dostał Rosomak był zwój z zaklęciem przywołującym "Zelas Gort". Kilka dni później, w mieście Vezendy, razem z Gustawem wyświadczają przysługę pewnemu rzeźbiarzowi imieniem Raal a następnie wszyscy biorą udział w kolejnym wielkim turnieju. Tym razem Rosomak pokazuje sporą klasę, pokonuje nowicjuszkę z Pogromców Diabłów oraz Yksa z rywalizującej z Magami z Solarii, Gildii Kalmagów. Gdy dochodzi do półfinału znów staje na przeciwko Arkhama. Przez ponad godzinę toczą niezwykle zacięty pojedynek, w końcu Rosomak poddaje się wiedząc że w walce na wysiłek niema szans z niezwykle wysportowanym Arkhamem. Niemniej jednak schodząc z areny zarówno on jak i Arkham otrzymują ogromny aplauz. Później wraz z Arkhamem zostają wplątani w konflikt pomiędzy Markizem Mane a Baronem Bezeld, ostatecznie obaj władcy niezbyt za nimi przepadają. Rosomak staje się również celem porywaczy magów, jednak udaje mu się z pomocą Arkhama pokonać bandytów. W końcu zajął się mniejszymi zadaniami w gildii inkwizytorów w mieście Mane. Tam poznaje dwóch chwilowych współtowarzyszy, którymi są Kewriz Lewroz oraz Zigo Caleb. Jako kolejną próbę poznania siebie Rosomak przybywa na pobliską wyspę gdzie spotyka tajemniczego Etafa. Następnie wraz z Kewrizem rozwiązują sprawę tajemniczej energii w obozie Haigh, gdzie pokonują Mazoku imieniem Nozdhas strzegącego tajemniczego maga, który stamtąd ucieka. Gildia zostaje zniszczona przez tajemniczych sprawców a Rosomak zostaje porwany. Okazuje się, że porwał go Kewriz, który zapragnął uwięzionego wewnątrz Rosomaka demona Klendathu. Rosomakowi udaje się uciec a o Kewrizie na pewien czas słuch zaginął, jedynym śledam jest jego dziennik. Po wszystkim, Eldirith prosi Rosomaka o dostarczenie listu do Króla Northend w sprawie gildii Aspell. Rosomak wyrusza wiec w Góry Kataart. Kataart Tak więc wraz z Arkhamem i Ajaxem, zakradłszy się w szeregi załogi lodołamacza o nazwie Pefreon, wyruszyli do Kataart. Po drodze wraz z załogą statku napotykają lodowego olbrzyma, któremu postanawiają pomóc by oczyścić drogę morską. Gdy docierają do brzegów Kataart nie mija wiele czasu jak docierają w góry, a tam spotykają ich pierwsze kłopoty. Chcąc szybko i bezpiecznie przeprawić się przez góry wynajmują pasterza lecz ten okazał się bandytą, a jego owce jego bandą w przebraniach. Uporawszy się z bandytami sami przebywają tę ciężką podróż. W mieście Northend dostarczają wiadomość królowi, który zgodzi się na proźbę zawartą w liście tylko jeśli pewien problem zostanie rozwiązany. W celu wyjaśnienia czy pierwszy wampir Eleonelxuss powrócił mają skontaktować się z rodziną łowców wampirów, Mandlamaxami. W ich rodzinnym domu zastają Sennę Mandlamax, która wyjaśni im wszystko na spotkaniu z obecną wyrocznią wampirów, która jak twierdzi Senna trzyma stronę ludzi. Tak też spotykają Gustawa i jego małą przyjaciółkę Vinonę. Dziewczynka okazuje się wspomnianą wyrocznią przez co rozmowa wypadła dość kłopotliwie. Dowiadują się jednak że poprzednia wyrocznia Selviesuss, pragnie odzyskać władzę i stąd problemy z wampirami. O samym Eleonelxussie prawdę mogą poznać jedynie od osoby, która rzekomo go zabiła. Dlatego właśnie trzej bohaterowie (Ajax jak zwykle gdzieś się zapił ze strachu) udają się do miejsca pochówku Ariolla Mandlamaxa. Dzięki krwi Mandlamaxów oraz zwojowi z rytuałem, które Rosomak otrzymał przywołują ducha Ariola i dowiadują się prawdy o śmierci pierwszego wampira, oraz o mocach wyroczni, dzięki którym mógłby powrócić. W grobowcu spotykają tez pewnego tajemniczego jegomościa, na którego Gustav i Rosamak wpadli już kiedyś wcześniej. Próba walki kończy się porażką, jednak tajemniczy czarodziej nie ściga uciekających bohaterów. Niewiele potem cała trójka trafia do miasta smoków gdzie przyjmuje ich ciepło ich znajoma, Smocza Kapłanka Vilatina. Miasto smoków zostaje jednak zaatakowane przez armie wampirów. Nim jednak ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć coś o zagrożeniu Arkham, Rosomak i Gustav zcierają w pył oddziały sługusów oraz dowodzące nimi wampiry. Następnym celem jest sam Eleonelxuss. Z kronik wampirów poznają tajemnicę kołków i uzbrojeni w przynajmniej po jednym każdy, Rosomak, Gustaw, Arkham i Ajax stawiają czoła pierwszemu wampirowi. Towarzyszy mu Selviesuss lecz nią zajmuje się Vinona, która postanowiła wesprzeć Gustava. Starcie to było jednym z trudniejszych jakiego ta drużyna miała okazje doświadczyć. Rosomak korzystając ze swych talentów skupia się na starej wyroczni. Pomimo iż obie wampirzyce znajdowały się w świecie astralnym, Rosomak był w stanie kilka razy trafić Selviesuss. Cios który jej zadał sprawił iż straciła swą magiczna tiarę co wyrównało siły w jej starciu z młodą wyrocznią. Vinona zabiera Rosomaka do świata astralnego podczas gdy Arkham i Gustav wykańczają Eleonelxussa. Ajax na długi czas zostaje wykluczony z kampanii gdyż został ugryziony przez wampiry i długo nie mógł dojść do siebie. Sam Rosomak z kolei jest świadkiem śmierci Vinony. Pomimo jej próźb i argumentów nie zaufał jej planowi przez co zginęła. Sama Selviesuss straciła swą tiarę i sporo sił. Gdy myślą że to koniec, okazuje się, iż inny wampir Necrovalsiuss jest główną przyczyną złych wydarzeń. Zaraz po tym spotykają ostatniego potomka thumb|left|250px|Rosomak po "wybieleniu"rodu pogromców wampirów, Gilberta Mandlamaxa. On mówi im o istnieniu świętego kołka, dzięki któremu mogli by z łatwością pokonać najpotężniejszego z wampirów, Nosferatu Nocrovalsiussa. Bohaterowie mieli go zdobyć podczas gdy Gilbert rozpoczął poszukiwania kryjówki wampirów. W mieście, Rosomak dowiaduje się od Gustava że wraz z pogromcą smoków, Davem Nogardem chcą wyruszyć do kopalni magii by pokonać pewnego Smoka-Demona. Przyłącza się więc do nich i ruszają z wyprawą. Na miejscu zastają Arkhama, który dziwnym trafem także miał tam interes. Ostatecznie cała czwórka staje na przeciw pupilka jednego z demonicznych lordów Garva, którym był Vurdraak Salamander. Lawowy Smok-Demon zostaje przez nich pokonany a Rosomak jako jedyny nie miał z tego korzyści materialnych. Później jednak wrócił na dno kopalni by nad dziurą zastygłej magmy i wyciekającej energii magicznej stworzyć swój Miecz Lavy. Nim to się jednak stało został po raz kolejny porwany, jak się łatwo było domyślić przez Kevriza. Kewriz, a dokładniej jego alter ego, Slev skutecznie unieruchomił Rosomaka i całkiem wyciągnął z niego byt Klendathu. Gdy się z nim połączył na miejsce przybył tajemniczy czarodziej, członek Gildii Aspell. Nie był to jednak ten sam czarodziej którego wcześniej widzieli w grobowcu Mandlamaxów. Jednym ruchem obezwładnia Kewriza i odbiera mu zarówno Klendathu jak i Sleva, który go opętał. Następnie uwolnił Rosomaka i dał mu wybór. Ten jednak nie zastanawiał się długo i ponownie przyjął mrok do swego ciała. następnie przechodzi przez jeden ze swoich standardowych snów choć pod koniec znacznie wyraźniejszy. Gdy czarodziej odszedł zostawiając ich samych Rosomak pomaga Kevrizowi wstać i dojść do siebie. Gdy postanawiają udać się do miasta odkrywają, że jest ono oblegane przez wampiry i ich armie sługusów. Szybko udają się więc do miasta by pomóc Gustavowi i innym w obronie. Udaje im się to lecz wielu ludzi zginęło. Następnym krokiem było odzyskanie świętego kołka. By to zrobić, Vilatina zabrała Rosomaka do pewnych ruin by łącząc z nim magię odpieczętować wejście do nich. Podczas gdy Arkham i Gustav mieli je zbadać, Rosomak znajdował się na Smoczym Szczycie gdzie Święte smoki pobłogosławiły go odnawiając przy tym jego ciało. Następnie powraca on do miasta by pomóc Gustawovi i Arkhamowi w ich drugim podejściu wejścia do ruin. Tym razem udaje im się dostać do głównej sali gdzie pokonują Plazmowego Smoka. Tak zdobywają kołek, lecz zapomniwszy ponownie zapieczętować wejście wypuszczają plazmowe smoki z ruin. Ważniejsze jednak było zajęcie się Necrovalsiussem. Wpierw jednak trzeba była wykończyć inne wampiry. Powstały więc dwie grupy mające wykończyć dwa potężne wampiry. Rosomakowi wraz z Gilbertem przypadło zajęcie się starą wyrocznią, Sevielsiuss. Ponieważ straciła ona swoja tiarę bez problemu zabijają ją. Na pożegnanie Rosomak pomachał jej tylko tiarą, którą postanowił zachować na pamiątkę (tak samo jak jej kostur). Gdy było już po wszystkim został już tylko jeden. Tak też Rosomak, Gustav Ulrich, Arkham Levraw, Gilbert Mandlamax oraz Dave Nogard stają na przeciw Nosferatu. Przeciwnikiem Gilberta staje się jednak jego zmarły brat, Harry przemieniony w zombie. Pokonują się nawzajem co wykluczyło Gilberta z walki. Jeszcze gorszy los spotkał Davea, który zwyczajnie został wysadzony w powietrze. Niemniej jednak dzięki mocy kołka odnoszą wspaniałe zwycięstwo i tak Góry Kataart mogą odetchnąć po zakończeniu egzystencji niemal wszystkich wampirów. Kilka następnych dni spędzili spokojnie po czym Rosomak w towarzystwie Gustava opuszcza góry niosąc odpowiedź. List dla Eldiritha Zielonego. Powrót do Kalmaart Gdy Rosomak dociera do Solarii, Eldirith dziękuje mu za odpowiedź i wynagradza za wszystkie trudy magicznym zwojem którego Rosomak zarządzał jako zapłatę. Tak też opanowawszy potężne zaklęcie "Arc Brass", Rosomak dostaje informacje o kolejnym zadaniu, musi odnaleźć odźwiernego Ivana, który zaszył się gdzieś w mieście. Wraz z Gustavem odnajdują go i mierzą się z pilnującym go duchem jednak starcie to chyliło się ku porażce (zwłaszcza ze Gustav nie był w stanie nawet dotknąć ducha). Wkracza jednak sam Zielony oraz Ivan, którzy są rozczarowani wynikiem walki. Okazuje się, że miała być to próba dla Rosomaka, poprzez którą Ivan udowodnił iż Rosomak jest kiepski w zaklęciach astralnych i zarazem niegotowy by wystawić go na turniej magicznych gildii, do którego jak twierdzi Eldirith chcieli zgłosić Rosomaka. Pojawia się jednak możliwość poprawy. Rosomak musi podszkolić się w szamanizmie ducha i stawić na egzamin specjalny. W tym celu spędza kolejne godziny w gildyjnej bibliotece. Gdy nadchodzi pora stawia się pod okiem Zielonego, gotów do próby. Na miejscu zastaje innych kandydatów do awansu. Niejaki Michał, uczeń Myxira Pomarańczowego dostał ostatnią szansę do awansu. Oprócz nich pojawia się też uczennica Ivana, znana już Rosomakowi, Lora ze Wschodu. Zabrano im magiczne przedmioty (czyli połowę ekwipunku Rosomaka, nawet buty) i pozwolono zachować jedynie po jednym kosturze. Jako że Lora nie posiadała żadnego, Rosomak pożycza jej swój Kostur Czystej Duszy. Tak też cała trójka zostaje przeniesiona przez Zielonego do dziwnego domku na odludziu gdzie ma spędzić kilka następnych dni. Szybko odkrywają że nie jest to byle chatka. Magiczne bariery uniemożliwiające im opuszczenie drewnianego więzienia, oraz upiorne wizje śmierci uprzykrzały im każdą noc. W końcu nadszedł czas rozstrzygnięcia próby, pojawia się tajemnicza zjawa. Stawia to młodych adeptów magii w trudnym położeniu gdyż ich magiczne zdolności zostały zablokowane. Korzystając jednak z podpowiedzi ukrytych w snach Rosomak dostrzega rozwiązanie. Zadając sobie rany odblokowuje magiczne zdolności swych towarzyszy. Ci idąc w jego ślady doprowadzają do końca próby. Rosomak, który opanował kilka przyzwoitych zaklęć szamanizmu ducha natychmiast pozbywa się zjawy. Po wszystkim Lora natychmiast uzdrawia rany swych towarzyszy lecz tym niedane jest udać się na spoczynek. Wraz ze świtem zjawiają się Myxir oraz Ivan. Chłodno gratulują im sukcesu i ostrzegają że dopiero teraz czeka ich niebezpieczna próba. W końcu na przeciw nich staje sam Eldirith. Blady jak ściana oznajmia że pokonanie go jest ostatnia próbą na drodze do awansu. Nikt się nie sprzeciwia, rozpoczyna się pojedynek. Buchające płomienie stworzone przez Zielonego utrudniają poruszanie się i współpracę adeptom. Lora jako kapłanka mogła jedynie wspierać swych towarzyszy, szybko jednak wyczerpała swe siły. Wraz z przebiegiem walki Michał potraktowany potężnym porywem powietrza zostaje zdmuchnięty na wiele kilometrów dalej. Ostatecznie to na Rosomaku spoczęła odpowiedzialność za powodzenie ich próby. Rozpoczęła się więc gra na wyczerpanie. Zielony znajdując się w nieciekawej sytuacji chroni się w pobliskim lesie skąd posyła drobne ogniste flary. Rosomak jednak odnajduje go i ostatkiem sił paraliżuje co zakańcza pojedynek. O dziwo cała trójka przeszła próbę i otrzymała awans. Ostatecznie jednak to Rosomak był zwycięzcą za co dostał drugi awans oraz zaszczyt nadania koloru. Tak też od tamtego dnia szerzą się pogłoski o "Szarym Czarodzieju".thumb|300px|Rosomak na turnieju Nim ktokolwiek się obejrzał nastał dzień igrzysk. Zielony szybko więc przeniósł się wraz z trójką adeptów do miasta Atlas w Lyzeille. Tam też zapisani do turnieju stają do rywalizacji z najlepszymi gildiami magów w barierze. Ich pierwszym przeciwnikiem była gildia szamanizmów "Wszechwiedza". Troje magów Arty, Zap, i Molly siłą żywiołów próbowali zetrzeć drużynę magów z Solarii. Pomimo wyrównanego początku Rosomak i Lora szybko zdobywają przewagę unieruchamiając Moli i biorąc z zaskoczenia Zapa (jako szaman powietrza zakładał że pioruny Rosomaka nie mogą zrobić na nim wrażenia). Gdy towarzysze Rosomaka wykańczali płomienną Moli, oziębły Arty ugiął się pod siłą zaklęcia "Arc Brass" w wykonaniu samego Rosomaka, który szybko uczynił z tego swą specjalność. Tak też pozbawiony sił Zap został na straconej pozycji. Gildia Magów z Solarii zwyciężyła. Kolejny pojedynek szczęśliwie (lub nieszczęśliwie) zwyciężyli walkowerem gdyż obie drużyny wybiły się w poprzednim starciu. W związku z tym pozostał finał. Wyczekiwana przez widzów z Kalmaart konfrontacja dwóch rywalizujących Gildii, Kalmagów oraz Magów z Solarii. Jeszcze walka się na dobre nie rozpoczęła a dla Michała tak naprawdę się już skończyła, gdy seria zaklęć czarnej magii zmiotła go pod mury areny. Rosomak postawił wszystko na jedna kartę, wykorzystał najlepiej jak potrafił swe atuty oraz możliwości uzdrawiające Lory by po kolei wyeliminować dwóch członków przeciwnej drużyny raz za razem zsyłając na nich grom z ciemnego od chmur nieba. Gdy Lora padła z wyczerpania na polu bitwy pozostał jedynie on oraz zastępca mistrzyni Kalmagów, Yks. Była to ciężka walka na wysiłek. Przebiegły Yks wiedząc że może w jednej sekundzie zniknąć z areny postanowił zmęczyć Rosomaka przyzywając wysysające wysiłek duszki. Rosomak nie mając wyboru zaczął je eliminować tracąc swe siły. Gdy w końcu oboje stanęli na skraju wyczerpania Rosomak poświęcił resztę swej siły i padł z wyczerpania usypiając swego przeciwnika. Przez kolejne minuty debatowano kto jest zwycięzcą. W końcu sędzia ustali wynik lecz gdy już miał go ogłosić wszystko się zmieniło... Wielka Kampania w Lyzeille Choć Rosomak jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, stał się częścią wydarzenia na skalę światową (w sensie pod barierą). Na arenę nagle wpada ogromny golem "Orihalbot". Rosomak podejmuje walkę z tytanem, który jak się okazuje jest kontrolowany przez naukowca Bregorowicza. Wraz z pomocą innych magów oraz miejscowych bohaterów, udaje im się zniszczyć Orihalbota. Niewiele później, po małym zamieszaniu w związku iż pomylono Rosomaka z pewnym osobnikiem, wraz z Arkhamem udają się do pobliskiej wioski w poszukiwaniu Bregorowicza. Tam odkrywają jego tajne laboratorium, on sam jednak daje radę uciec. Nie mija dużo czasu jak po raz kolejny Rosomak wraz z Arkhamem i Gustavem zostają zebrani przez los by pod wodzą Księżniczki Anny z Elmekii oraz reprezentanta Lyzeille Rustiego rozpoczynają przygotowania do stawienia oporu ogromnej armii najemników zamieszanej w plany podbicia wszystkich krajów wewnątrz magicznej bariery. Trzech bohaterów jako nowi generałowie w ich wciąż ubogiej armii przejmują opuszczony Zamek Demona niedaleko miasta Crimson. Następnie rozpraszają się po świecie by prosić starych towarzyszy oraz okolicznych władców by zebrali się wspomóc ich ruch oporu Armię PCK, Armię "Przeciwko Czarnym Kościom" (lub "Po Co Komu?" jak niektórzy ją nazywają). Rosomak wyrusza więc w podróż, szybko jednak odkrywa że ich działania niepozostały niezauważone. Wraz z Arkhamem u boku po raz kolejny stają oko w oko z tajemniczym czarnym magiem, którym jest niejaki Osmund Sabrac oraz jego nieumarli słudzy, których postanowił uczynić swymi czempionami. Pierwsze starcie przeciwko potężnemu włócznikowi Kukulainowi i legendarnemu Czarownikowi Merlinowi zakończyło się zwycięstwem bohaterów jednak to był dopiero początek. Rosomak rozpoczął swą podróż od Kalmaart oraz Zefielii gdzie odnalazł wielu starych przyjaciół takich jak, Brock, Etaf, Kane oraz Rena a także nowych jak Przywoływaczka Lucy lub Czarnoksiężnik Gandus Algner. Na wyspie Nevural, Geomag uwalnia z magicznej kuli podejrzaną wróżkę Primulę, która postanawia zamieszkać w jego plecaku. W między czasie miał również okazję zmierzyć się z kolejnymi nieumarłymi czempionami: Przywoływaczem Iloigim, mistrzynią Eldiritha Spectrą Purpurową, czy pradziadkiem Osmunda, Dorenem Sabrackiem. W końcu przychodzi czas stawienia się z powrotem w Lyzeile. Tam Rosomak zastaje wielu starych znajomych jak i nowych w tym Naris Whitestone oraz Artema, który okazuje się być młodszym bratem Davea Nogarda. Dzięki informacjom zebranym przez członków armii (głównie przez Rosomaka) udaje się ustalić iż Osmund był niegdyś białym magiem jednak dwa lata wstecz zaginął bez śladu. Teraz gdy powrócił jako Nekromanta wszedł w układ ze szlachecką rodziną Elenderów by wynająć Armię Czarnych Kości. Jako Nekromanta, Osmund przywołał aż dziewiętnastu potężnych nieumarłych bohaterów a byli nimi: Rycerz Logein, Baleomanta Kula, Włócznik Kukulain, Shinobi Jaksha, przywódca organizacji MOST Olivier, Bohater Zilbert, wojownik Golargos zwany "Mazoku", Łowca Głów Hidalgo, legendarny Czarownik Merlin, Przywoływacz Ilogi zwany "Chaosem", twórca Morgoli Wizola, mistrzyni Eldiritha Zielonego Spectra, Inkwizytorka Flaus, Mędrzec Doren, mistrz wielkich łuków Algus, Łowca wampirów Arioll, Gigant Szemok oraz dwóch o których nie było żadnych większych informacji. Dochodzi wówczas do pierwszych otwartych działań przeciwko Czarnym Kociom zarówno ofensywnym jak i infiltracyjnym a to dzięki małej armii, którą udało im się zebrać. Niestety podczas jednej z takich akcji dochodzi do skrytobójstwa przeprowadzonego na strategu Rustym, który pod nieobecność księżniczki Anny miał sprawować pieczę nad porządkiem w PCK. Tajemniczy morderca zostawił jednak wiadomość. Jedno słowo, z którego wynikało iż nowym strategiem armii powinna zostać Suellen Iskaral przebywająca obecnie w więzieniu Barbarakan, najostrzejszym więzieniu pod barierą, z którego dotychczas uciekła tylko jedna osoba. Rosomak, Arkham, Lucy i Artem udają się więc w kierunku wyspy, na której znajdowało się więzienie i bez zbędnej zwłoki desantują się co wymagało niemałych umiejętności akrobatycznych gdyż magia a co za tym idzie możliwość latania nie działała na terenie wyspy. Nieprzemyślane lądowanie zaowocowało rozdzieleniem się towarzyszy oraz walką ze strażnikami Barbarakanu. Ostatecznie okazuje się iż Iscaral przebywa w Barbarakanie nie jako więzień lecz w celu ochrony własnego życia, nie było więc problemu by opuściła teren więzienia i przyłączyła się do Armii PCK jako jej nowy strateg. Niewiele po tym za pomocą między innymi Rosomaka do armii przyłącza stary znajomy Suellen, Rufus Cormick, wcześniej jednak musiał uporządkować swoje sprawy na wyspie wilczej hordy. Kolejne posunięcia Czarnych Kości stały się niejasne i bardziej skryte, korzystając z chwili spokoju generałowie PCK wyruszają raz jeszcze w świat by szukać kolejnych sojuszników. Rosomak udaje się więc znów do Kalmaart, do swojej Gildii by zwerbować swojego mistrza. Tam dowiaduje się iż Eldirith Zielony oraz Nora Szara postanowili w końcu rozstrzygnąć czyja gildia jest lepsza poprzez pojedynek, który zakończył się porażką Zielonego. Rosomak postanawia więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i osobiście wyzwać Norę na pojedynek. Jego zwycięstwo zapewniło by kolejnego silnego sojusznika do Armii przeciwko Czarnym Kościom jednak w wypadku porażki musiał by przenieść się do gildii Nory jako nowy odźwierny. Gdzieś wśród górskich szczytów rozpoczął się niezwykle spektakularny i zacięty pojedynek. Pojedynek, którego zwycięzcą okazał się być Rosomak, co zapewnił sobie dosłownie przeskakując "Dragon Slave'a" (czyli teoretycznie najpotężniejsze zaklęcie czarnej magii) i doprowadzając swą przeciwniczkę do granic wytrzymałości. Później podczas wielkiego spotkania władców, w którym Szary mag osobiście uczestniczy, udaje się przekonać wielu do współpracy z PCK. Poruszony zostaje również temat Gildii Apell, która jak się okazuje ostatnimi czasy jest obiektem zainteresowań Eldiritha. Podczas dalszych podróży między innymi po Seyruun, Zefielii i Elmekii, Rosomak zwerbował mnóstwo towarzyszy (Huberta, Bagena, Tomby Czarodziejów i nie tylko), nie obyło się jednak bez starć z Czarnymi Kośćmi i nieumarłymi generałami. Przyszedł znów jednak czas gdy wszystkie oddziały miały stawić się w Zamku Demona by podjąć kolejne działania. Na miejscu generałowie i inni zaufani członkowie armii dowiadują się o najbliższych planach dotyczących Herranu, jednego z państw z Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych, które otwarcie popiera działalność Czarnych Kości. Misja w Herranie Rosomak, Gustav, Arkham, Lucy, Artem i Naris wyruszają na tereny Sojuszu mając kilka celów do zrealizowania. Przy okazji do wesołej gromadki dołączył również Jose. W pierwszej kolejności udają się więc do Sułtanatu Aldil i proszą jego władcę o wsparcie do walki z Herranem i Czarnymi Kośćmi. Później starają się przeniknąć na terytorium wroga w poszukiwaniu informacji. Powstaje małe zamieszanie, Król Herranu szykował się do ataku i posłał po posiłki do innych krajów a bohaterowie zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Następnie kontaktują się z małym ruchem oporu dowodzonym przez elfkę Agwen, która bez zbędnych oględzin wciela swoje siły do Armii PCK. Wpierw jednak bohaterowie zostają poproszeni o kontakt z pewnym kowalem o imieniu Mario. Po drodze do państwa Edoh Członkowie PCK zatrzymują się przy tak zwanych "Wrotach Do Piekieł Axele". Z jakiegoś powodu Osmund również był zainteresowany tym miejscem jednak Rosomak i jego towarzysze wpierw całą grupą muszą stawić czoła jednemu z Nieśmiertelnych Mazoku. Demon zostaje pokonany lecz w tym czasie Nekromanta zrobił to po co przybył i przy pomocy magii zniszczył całe podziemia. Gdy PCK w towarzystwie Agwen dociera do pracowni Mario okazuje się iż ten został porwany. Nie jest to zbyt dobra wiadomość gdyż miał on za zadanie wykonać dla elfki specjalna zbroję przeciw jej prześladowcy którym był wysokiej klasy Mazoku, Generał Norst. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Generałem, cudem udało się ujść wszystkim z życiem za pomocą magii Agwen i jej obrońcy Bronowi. Przy okazji kolejnego spotkania Norst raczył nasłać Na członków PCK ogromną, zmutowaną, demoniczną Hydrę. Walka była zaciekła i trudna jednak bestia padła. Wielka Wojna - DO UZUPEŁNIENIA: - Zbieranie pierścieni Cementariusa - Walka z Wizolą i Ynhakiem - Wycieczka po Elmekii - Zmiana w "wampira" - Podejrzenia o zdrajcy - Uratowanie Księżniczki Anny - Eskorta działa - Spotkanie z Alicją - Przygody w Ralteague - Płomienie Ballusa i przyłączenie Douglasa - Uratowanie Mario - Obrona Sfery - Zniszczenie zamku demona - "Spotkanie" z Emilio - Walka z Merlinem i śmierć - Bycie Nieumarłym - Wskrzeszenie - Pokonanie Osmunda - Ostateczne walki w Elmekii - Wydarzenia w Blade - Jose-far - Upadek Koega w Mieście umarłych Samotna Podróż Gdy wojna wreszcie dobiega końca Rosomak wyrusza w samotną podróż aby pozbierać myśli. Miesiącami przemierza kraje jeden za drugim odwiedzając miejsca dla niego ważne. Miedzy innymi odwiedza grób Jimala w Seyruun by oddać amulet, który wcześniej z owego grobu ukradł. W Zefielii odwiedza to co zostało po wiosce na bagnach by raz jeszcze przemyśleć swoje dotychczasowe poczynania. Podróżując po Górach Kataart Rosomak poszukuje legendarnego smoka Daimosa lecz szybko się zniechęca natrafiając na pierwsze ślady jego niszczycielskiej egzystencji. Medytuje w świętym zagajniku w Ralteague, na wyspie Etafa oraz w ruinach Miasta Umarłych w Elmekii. Odwiedza ruiny Bufirii gdzie pokonuje jego inkarnację i staje się kolejnym użytkownikiem Totemu Bufurii. Ostatecznie po wielu miesiącach Rosomak Szary powraca do gildii w Solarii by tam przygotować się na to co przyniesie przyszłość. Zagrożenie ze strony Gildii Aspell z każdym dniem stawało się coraz bardziej realne. Jednak Rosomak nie zamierzał ślepo z nimi walczyć, nie zamierzał też za nimi podążać, w grę wchodziło coś więcej, gdy czerń i biel wkrótce miały zalać świat, on jeden zapragnął zabarwić cały, na szaro.. Nowe Obowiązki Kolejne lata Rosomak spędza na rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności oraz kariery. Szybko otrzymuje rangę młodego mistrza i prowadzi nauki w gildii choć nie brakło dni gdy zwyczajnie z Eldirithem urywali się w tajemnicy na wino i dziwki. Zyskuje autorytet w zakresie alchemii a nawet wydaje kilka książek na jej temat oraz kilka tomików wierszy. Wraz z Bagenrm otwierają w Solarii gildijny rezerwat gdzie stopniowo przywracają niemal wymarłe darpy z powrotem do środowiska. Początkowo Rosomak niechętnie przyjmuje uczniów na prywatne nauki, wręcz odprawiał z kwitkiem każdego kto próbował wkupić się w jego łaski, nie zniechęcało to jednak młodego Kaia, którego Rosomak stopniowo zaczął tolerować a nawet okazyjnie uczyć. Zmienia się to z dniem gdy Eldirith zwrócił się z prośbą o nadzór nietypowej uczennicy. Rebecca Vielo, wysłana na nauki z bogatego rodu z Elmekii uważała iż Szamanizm Ziemi jest jedyną godną uwagi dziedziną, Rosomak dostrzega w niej potencjał i szybko pokazuje jej iż żadna szkoła magii nie jest idealna. Jakiś czas później pod skrzydła Rosomaka trafia również tajemniczy Starlight. Chłopak wyraźnie znał się na magii choć otaczała go dziwna mroczna aura, początkowo Rosomak traktuje go nieufnie i z wzajemnością, z czasem jednak zarówno oni dwaj jak i pozostała dwójka uczniów tworzą swego rodzaju szaloną gromadę w relacji uczniowie-mistrz. Czas mijał a Rosomak nie próżnował, nie raz udając się z uczniami na rozmaite wyprawy i misje, badając ślady pozostawione przez Aspell a nawet pomagając zabić morgola Bleztossa. Przychodzi taki dzień gdy Rosomak zostaje poproszony o opuszczenie Gildii Magów w Solarii i przejęcie Gildii Szamanów Powietrza w Burkland. Tak mija trzynaście lat a Rosomak staje się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, starszym, doświadczonym i zdeterminowanym. Aspell Nadszedł w końcu jednak dzień gdy należało przestać się obijać, zagrożenie ze strony Aspell było coraz bardziej realne. Wraz z Eldirithem, zaproszeni zostają przez Maxymiliana Rubensa do siedziby Przedniej Straży Ceiphieda by przesłuchać jednego z popleczników Aspell. Wkrótce po tym obaj zaszywają się w podziemnej sali w Herranie aby rozpocząć trening, który miał przygotować Rosomaka do zbliżającej się misji. Oczywiście nie mogło tam zabraknąć i wścibskich uczniów a do pomocy przybyła także Alicja Crowley wraz z mężem. W trakcie treningu do podziemnej kryjówki docierają przedstawiciele grupy znanej jako Smoki Czasu. Jinto Toketsu, Lobo Hombre oraz niespodziewanie Lucy. Po wysłuchaniu ich niewiarygodnej historii o podróżach w czasie oraz walce z Aspell Rosomak uznaje jednak rzekomych "Wybrańców Ceiphieda" za bandę słabeuszy i lekceważy ich próbę współpracy. Niewiele więcej miał też do powiedzenia samej Lucy, choć być może powinien był. Czas mijał i w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym treningi dobiegły końca. Eldirith przedstawił więc Rosomakowi wszystkie możliwe informacje po czym puścił go aby ten zinfiltrował Gildię Aspell. Infiltracja przebiegała idealnie, przywódca Gildii, Destrantis wręcz z otwartymi ramionami przyjął Szarego Maga pod swoje skrzydła. Rosomak jednak nie do końca odwzajemniał tę radość, czół się upokorzony ze względu na status, który mu przyznano (pomimo że był dość by rzec wysoki jak na pierwszy dzień członkostwa). Dni mijały na szwendaniu się po Zamku Le Chaetau oraz zbieraniu informacji. Pewnego razu Rosomak trafia do Laboratorium należącego do jednego z członków Rady Aspell gdzie eksperymentowano nad znanym mu już "Procesem Iskry". Jednak nie dane mu było zbytnio o nim podebatować gdyż do laboratorium wtargnął kolejny członek rady, Mudu. Mudu rzucił zaklęcie na Rosomaka przejmując nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Kilka dni później na Wyspę Nevleską, na której znajdowała się siedziba Aspell wtargnęli Smoki Czasu. Aby stawić im czoła Mudu zabiera Rosomaka, Maxymiliana oraz bohatera Raula po czym staje na drodze intruzów. Walka jednak zostaje zakończona porażką członka Rady a Rosomak wraca do zmysłów. Nim jednak zdążył w pełni wrócić do siebie pojawił się kolejny wróg, który swą dziwną magią rozdzielił Smoki Czasu pozostawiając jednego z nich, Lobo wraz z Rosomakiem oraz Raulem. Szybko nawiązawszy współpracę cała trójka wyruszyła wgłąb zamku jednak Aspell nie próżnowało. Jeden z młodych mistrzów gildii użył swych mocy by zatrzymać Rosomaka i jego nowych towarzyszy przez co musieli oni walczyć ze wskrzeszonymi raz już poległymi członkami Aspell. Jeden ze wskrzeszeńców swą dziwną mocą poważnie uszkodził pamięć Rosmoaka jednak nie przeszkodziło mu to pokonać zarówno jego jak i samego "Nekromantę". Nie zważywszy na nieco odmienioną świadomość, Szary Mag wciąż kontynuował swoją misje. Nagle pojawia się Zielony wraz z Norą, powiedzieć "cześć", oni także rozpoczęli swoją operacją dlatego równie nagle zniknęli. W kolejnym pokoju czekał już na nich tajemniczy "rozdzielacz" zwany Katalizatorem, w dodatku w towarzystwie zakutej w kajdany Shiran Blackrock ze Smoków Czasu. Pomimo dziwacznych, "paranormalnych" mocy oraz śmierci Raula, Katalizator dołączył do listy tych członków Rady, którzy zostali już pokonani. Po walce Rosomak dowiaduje się od Shiran, że Lucy raz jeszcze zniknęła ze świata żywych, równie nagle jak do niego powróciła.. nie było jednak czasu na wahanie. Usłyszawszy wybuch cała trójka przeniosła się na zewnątrz gdzie trafiają na Lothara Adramelga oraz Norę. Okazuje się iż Eldirith zginął jednak poświęcił się by raz na zawsze zakończyć sprawę Christophera. Okazuje się też, iż tuż obok znajduje się sala, w której znajdować się miał Destrantis jednak wcześniej Lothar chciał im coś pokazać. W innym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się ciało Świętej Alisty sztucznie podtrzymywane przy życiu. Trójka Smoków Czasu postanowił poszukać swojego lidera jednak Rosomaka to nie obchodziło. Gdy "wybrańcy" odeszli Rosomak odłącza Alistę od aparatury i wchodzi do sali Destrantisa, ten jednak wydawał się dosłownie nie reagować na jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Wkurzony Szary Mag udał się więc w ostatnie miejsce, które chciał sprawdzić, do laboratorium. Doprowadziło to do starcia ze Strategiem, który to stał za przejęciem przez Mudu kontroli nad ciałem Rosomaka. Starcie to nie przybierało najlepszego obrotu dlatego też Rosomak postanowił ratować się ucieczką. Tylko po ty by za chwile wrócić na drugą rundę, tym razem jednak zabrał ze sobą Smoki Czasy by te wykonały większość wedle jego planu. Pomimo zwycięstwa Szary Mag ze względu na swoje rany pomaga wrócić sojusznikom do pełni sił po czym udaje się wolnym krokiem do sali tronowej. Gdy tam dociera na drodze staje mu Silvergold jednak nie to było najważniejsze, Destrantis w końcu wziął się do roboty. Korzystając z zamieszania spowodowanego przez Smoki Czasu, Rosomak dociera do Destrantisa jako pierwszy. Po krótkiej rozmowie do sali docierają "wybrańcy Ceiphieda" co również sprowokowało pojawienie się Silvergolda, który postanowił ujawnić swoją intrygę polegającą na manipulacji Destrantisem i jego gildią. Gdy wściekły Destrantis postanawia wyładować swą furię na intruzach, którzy zniszczyli większość Aspell, Rosomak rusza za Silvergoldem. W tym momencie sytuacja zaczęła robić się nierealna. Rosomak łączy siły z innym Silvergoldem, tym właściwym gdyż jak się okazało wrogiem był demon zamknięty w cząstkę Silvergolda, która się odłączyła od oryginału. Tu jednak wkracza Silvergold numer 3, który przybył z innej czasoprzestrzeni by połączyć się z oryginałem i razem pokonać swoje demoniczne ja. Gdy jednak dochodzi do starcia obaj SIlvergoldowie stają w sytuacji patowej a decydujący głos ma Rosomak, który miał swój własny interes w całej wojnie z Aspell. Ostatecznie to ten "zły" Silvergold zostaje zabity a raczej odesłany na astral gdzie będzie się mógł odrodzić, ale dla Rosomaka nie miało to już znaczenia, dowiedział się czegoś bardzo ważnego. Potrzebował jednak czegoś jeszcze, dlatego udawszy się do Destrantisa, Szary Mag ostrożnie stara się wydobyć z niego brakujące informacje. Gdy wszystko wydawało się iść po myśli Rosomaka nagle zjawiają się Smoki Czasu. Cały misterny plan zachwiany przez kilku ignorantów, Rosomak nie miał dużego pola do manewru lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić jeden z "wybrańców" zwyczajnie zdmuchnął go swoją mocą.. Alternatywny Świat Rosomak w alternatywnym świecie odgrywa podobna role. Również spotyka Lucy oraz Gulk Bulga i zbiera członków do Armii PCK. Gdy spotyka Xinusa w mieście Horiango jemu również proponuje dołączenie do grupy. Przed rozdzieleniem się z Xinusem, razem odwiedzają ruiny Wizoli i pokonują inkarnację Bufurii. Rosomak zdobywa Totem Bufurii. Podczas ostatniej walki w mieście Blade, on, Xinus oraz Lucy walczą z Arkhamem. Udaje im się go pokonać ale ten wysadza ich główną bazę za pomocą pentagramu ognia. Rosomak nie może użyć defensywnej magii bowiem Arkham rani go orihalconowym sztyletem. Oboje giną na miejscu. Wygląd i osobowość Rosomak jest młodym i chudym (nie ma mięśni), lecz dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Posiada długie, jaskrawo pomarańczowe włosy, zazwyczaj splecione lub związane z tyłu i zielone oczy o pewnym spojrzeniu. Z twarzy młody (jak na 22 latka) lecz bujny zarost na około krawędzi brody dodaje mu nieco powagi. Po miesiącach przygód ciało jego zdobyło pokaźną kolekcją blizn, w tym tą którą pozostawił po sobie pewien koń, gdy Rosomak był jeszcze mały. Do większych blizn należy ta którą otrzymał po walce z Yashinsen (przez pół twarzy powstało spore rozdarcie, które uszkodziło nieco jego prawe oko, co zakrywał pod długą grzywką zaczesaną na prawo) Stracił też niemal całe prawie ramię lecz ten ubytek nie rzuca się tak w oczy gdyż „pożyczył” rękę od swego „przyjaciela” Han Reeiego. Podczas podróży do Kataart, złote smoki "poprawiają" jego wygląd. Znikają mu wszystkie rany i blizny. Rosomak od tej pory częściej odsłania twarz lecz zdążył już zdobyć kilka nowych blizn. Zawsze ubiera się luźno i zawsze w coś szarego (przynajmniej częściowo) na ogół też obwieszony jest rozmaitymi amuletami i magiczną biżuterią. thumb|165x165px|left Poszukując więcej mocy Rosomak poddaje się wampirzej przemianie. Wówczas jego włosy stały się śnieżnobiałe, skóra szara a oczy czerwone, pojawiły się też rzecz jasna kły. Z racji awersji do słońca i wody od tamtej pory Rosomak zasłaniał praktycznie całe swoje ciało. Gdy wampiryzm ustąpił ciało maga powróciło do normy ale włosy na zawsze straciły kolor. Z natury Rosomak jest lekkomyślny i pochopny ale też i miły oraz pomocny dla wszystkich wokół. Tak jak i Jose, Rosomak pragnie zgłębić smoczą wiedzę zawartą w Claire Bible (raz nawet razem jedną jej kopię odnaleźli), dużo bardziej jednak interesuje go kamień filozoficzny, za którym wciąż ślepo podąża. Dzięki odzyskaniu odrobiny proszku owego kamienia i połączeniu go z małą bryłką Mithrilu, udaje mu się uzyskać namiastkę mocy kamienia. Nade wszystko pragnie zdobyć ogromną moc i to w tym celu wciąż zawzięcie szkoli się w magii oraz zdobywa nowe moce a także tworzy i gromadzi coraz to potężniejsze artefakty. Bezsenne Noce Pomimo ciężkiej przeszłości Rosomak znosił wszysto dość spokojnie. Od zawsze miał płytki sen, zawsze czujny i gotowy by zerwać się do walki, lecz wraz z kolejnymi przeżyciami zaczęło się to pogłębiać. Od dnia, w którym wraz z byłymi więźniami ruszyli odbić wioskę z rąk demona Khlendatu, regularnie zaczął śnić mu się ten sam koszmar. Wpierw widzi swego ojca, dość niewyraźnie, mówi coś do niego lecz Rosomak nie słyszy ani słowa. Później wszystko spada w ciemność, zimną i nieprzyjemną. Czasami pojawiał się tam mroczny głos przemawiający do niego. Od opuszczenia Ratury sny powoli zaczynały nękać go coraz częściej. Rosomak dawał sobie z tym radę do czasu tragedii w Zefielii. Po tym jak nie zdołał uratować mieszkańców jednej z tamtejszych wiosek koszmary były coraz gorsze. Upadkowi w ciemność towarzyszyły wizje, jego samego, stojącego w owej wiosce oraz ciała tych których zabił lub nie zdołał ocalić a nim zawisał w pustce przez chwilę tonął w zielonej mgle. Po walce w ruinach w Elmekii głos był coraz wyraźniejszy a gdy problem wampirów w Kataart się zakończył niejednokrotnie w ciemności słyszał nie jeden a dwa głosy. Odkąd stał się Magiem Ceremonialnym i stworzył własnego Godforma, Rosomak niemal nie sypia gdyż musi go karmić swą energią lecz koszmary nico się uspokoiły. Moce i zdolności Rosomak od samego początku oddaje się swemu ulubionemu szamanizmowi powietrza. Zgłębia też jednak pozostałe szkoły magiczne choć nie tak bardzo a czarna magia jest wręcz jego pięta achillesową (głównie dlatego że "brzydzi się pobierać moc od Lordów Mazoku"). Jest on bardzo kreatywna osobą i dzięki swej wiedzy stworzył wiele artefaktów i klątw a także kilka mechanicznych gadżetów. Od dłuższego czasu planuje skupić się nad Bioinżynierią lecz nigdy niema kiedy się do tego zabrać. 'Ciało:' * Inteligencja - Od urodzenia, Rosomak posiada sporą inteligencję. Po długotrwałej praktyce jego umysł niemal niema ograniczeń (w ludzkich granicach rzecz jasna). * Mocna budowa - Od uradzenia też rosomak posiada zwiększoną pojemność magiczną. Pomimo swej jak najbardziej nikłej ilości mięśni jest on też wytrzymały na ból i trucizny. Taka naturalna Wytrzymałość to kolejna cech która czyni go świetnym magiem. * Pełna Gotowość - Rosomak posiada bardzo płytki sen co czyni go zawsze gotowym do zerwania się z niego. Jako mag posiada też wyczulony "instynkt" co czyni go niemal niemożliwym do zaskoczenia atakiem z ukrycia. * Waleczność - Po przeżyciu tak wielkiej ilości przygód Rosomak stał się niezwykle żwawy a jego reakcje są bardzo szybkie. 'Wiedza / Umiejętności:' * Wiedza - Rosomak jest człowiekiem nauki. Posiada szeroki zakres wiedzy na rozmaite tematy: Biologia, Medycyna, Geografia, Inżynieria, Magia, Ekonomia a i nieco Historii. * Języki - Wraz z poszerzaniem swej wiedzy Rosomak poznał języki "Bogów" i znaczenie Run, dzięki czemu niemal żaden tekst niema przed nim tajemnic. * Fechtunek - Magia jest podstawą lecz nie wyłącznością. Od samego początku Rosomak ćwiczy walkę mieczami półtora-ręcznymi. Niemal zawsze można zobaczyć go wyposażonego w jeden. Ostatnimi czasy upodobał sobie egzotycznie wyglądające Katany. Bez problemu porusza się tez w większości pancerzy. * Mistrzostwo Klątw - Zgłębiając znaczenia rytuałów, Rosomak dotarł i do dziedziny rzucania klątw. Pomimo iż nie skupia się on na nich za dużo, potrafi nakładać rozmaite efekty przy ich pomocy, choć niemożna powiedzieć że nie mógł by tego robić jeszcze lepiej. Do jego ulubionych klątw należy "Pentagram Lenistwa" który poznał ze zwoju zabranego sekcie Klentathu. * Arcymistrzowstwo Alchemii - "Siłę czarodzieja określa ilość sztuczek które ma w zanadrzu". Wyznając tę zasadę Rosomak skupia się na gromadzeniu przedmiotów o rozmaitych efektach. Nie minęło dużo czasu od początku jego podróży jak sam zaczął tworzyć różne magiczne przedmioty. Zajął się także sztuką Transmutacji dzięki czemu nadaje kształty swym wymyślnym tworom. Dzięki zdolnością nakładania zaklęć na przedmioty oraz kształtowania materii Rosomak może nazywać się Alchemikiem i to jednym z najlepszych. 'Magia i Moce:' * Mistrz Szamanizmu Powietrza - Pomimo zainteresowania całokształtem magicznej natury, Rosomak największą uwagę skupił wokół Szamanizmu Powietrza. Poznał wszystkie powszechnie znane czary tej szkoły, w tym najpotężniejszy z nich "Arc Brass". Stworzył też wiele własnych zaklęć: "Flower Volt,' "Tornado Wave", "Thunder Blink", "Mirage Wind", "Elemental Wrath", "Wind Walking", "Power Volt", "West Wind", "Mj''ø''lnir Hammer".'' * Zaklinacz - Prawdziwy mag powietrza powinien kontrolować także pogodę. Wiedząc o tym, Rosomak poznał formę magii oddziałującą na otoczenie. Teraz jeśli tylko zechce, może zmieniać warunki pogodowe a co za tym idzie w 100% korzystać z dobrodziejstw magii wiatru i piorunów. Dodatkową zaletą jest możliwość nakładania zaklęć na obszary naturalne, tworząc przy tym rozmaite pułapki magiczne. * Mistrzostwo Geomagii i Status Mędrca - Zagłębiając się w magię żywiołów, Rosomak poczuł z nimi pewną więź. Tak tez został Geomagiem. Poprzez miesiące praktyk i nauki udaje mu się osiągnąć wszystko co ten zawód ma do zaoferowania. Jednak podczas wydarzeń na Wyspie Nevleskiej, Rosomak zostaje pozbawiony części swojej wiedzy co pozbawia go też więzi z żywiołami, pustkę po niej wypełnia jednak swego rodzaju oświecenie, które szybko zapewnia magowi lepsze zrozumienie magii oraz rozmaite zdolności wsparcia. * Przywołanie - Wiele razy Rosomak podróżował w pojedynkę. By nie być samemu podczas walki znalazł sposoby by wzywać sobie kompanów. Prócz oswojonych istot i tworzonych przez siebie kamiennych i powietrznych golemów, Rosomak może przyzywać ptaki i gigantyczne meduzy by te uprzykrzały życie jego przeciwnikom. Sprawił też że duch Jimbo został przywiązany do swego szkieletu by ten służył jako specjalny ożywieniec, z czasem jednak pozwala mu odejść na tamten świat. * Magia Ceremonialna - Inną formą umagiczniania jest poświęcanie przedmiotów. Choć nie jest to jego ulubiona forma zaklęć, Rosomak wie jak odwołując się do "Bogów" i Duchów natury, nadawać przedmiotom efekty bazujące na ich mocy. Rosomakowi bardziej zależy jednak na tej sztuce ze względu na możliwość wykorzystania mocy tak zwanego Godforma, specjalnego bóstwa, bytu, który stał by się dla niego kolejną karta atutową w walce. Duch piorunów Xolotl stopniowo pobiera od Rosomaka energię magiczną a gdy zostaje wezwany przekazuje swoją moc na przedmiot by wzalerzności od potrzeby wzmocnić zaklęcia błyskawic lub umożliwić żucanie ich za zgromadzoną wcześniej energię. * Demoniczne Techniki - Rozwijając moce demonów zapięczętowanych w jego ciele Rosomak zdołał opracować kilka unikalnych mrocznych technik: "Flegmatyzm", "Piktogram". The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Rosomak Numer karty: 002 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Mono Volt '''- +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko magom. Umiejętność 2: Dig Volt - +2 oczka do rzutów przeciwko szermierzom. Umiejętność 3: '''Pomoc Ziemi - Odporność na karty ekwipunku (broni). Umiejętność 4: Arc Brass - Automatycznie pokonuje potwora na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta Ciekawostki * Od dzieciństwa po pewnym niemiłym wypadku (patrz Historia) Rosomak boi się koni. Ma także klaustrofobię. * Nie posiada nazwiska gdyż pochodził z biednej rodziny (jego ojciec choć był uznanym żołnierzem nie otrzymał żadnego tytułu). * Do uzyskania przydomku w gildii często podpisywał się jako "Rosomak XXX". * Rosomak często pali ze swojej fajki, przerobioną Kashmalę. Roślinę o właściwościach uspokajających. * Rosomak uwielbia jadać w Karczmie „Pod kapciem” ze względu na potrawę zwaną "kapciem", która jest wielkim przebojem kulinarnym. * Długo mówiło się, że Rosomak kompletnie nie ma mięśni. Lub, że ma on siłę dziesięciolatka. * Swego czasu Rosomak próbował odnaleźć ukojenie w modlitwach do Shinzoku jednak ostatecznie przestał liczyć na odzew z ich strony. Ostatnimi czasy zwraca się nawet do Mazoku. * Tak naprawdę jest ateistą i uważa Demonicznych oraz Smoczych "Bogów" za zwykłe istoty o ogromnej mocy. * Uważa też że korzystanie z magi pobierającej moc od Mozoku niższych niż np. Rubinooki Shabranigdo jest obrzydliwe i żałosne. * Posiada w prawym przedramieniu zbiornik z wodą zamontowany przez Bagena. * Pisze krótkie wierszyki na rozmaite tematy. Wierszyki Rosomaka * Po awansie w Gildii otrzymał przydomek "Szary". * Na jego liście "osób ,które lubi" Arkham zajął 13 miejsce. * Informacje o przedmiotach które stworzył można znaleźć w Zbrojownia - Arsenał Rosomaka oraz Artefakty Rosomaka * Kiedyś w Zefielii próbował otworzyć własny sklep wielobranżowy. Nie udało mu się to jednak. * Posiada najwyższe przywileje w Gildi Pracy. Odznaczono go nawet specjalnym Orderem Gidii Pracy. * W Gildii Pracy posiada pseudonim "Tańczący z Wilkami" * Córka Barona Bezeld się w nim podkochuje. * Próbował kiedyś poderwać siostrę Nebuli, Sonię Longhaven. * Rosomak przy pomocy zaklęcia "Arc Brass" sprawił że Darius zapomniał o Gustavie. (I wszystkim innym co wiedział) * Jest o nim najwięcej Ciekawostek. * Każdy z trójki głównych bohaterów, posiada pecha w starciach z jednym z gatunków stworzeń. W jego przypadku są to Ka-Sharki, oraz ich krewni. * Zajął pierwsze miejsce w pierwszej edycji turnieju "All Stars Slayers Tournament". * Jest jedyną postacią, która przekroczyła 2500 Punktów Rozwoju. * Jednym z jego mniej znannych hobby jest uprawa roślin a jego ulubiony kwiat to Irys. * Chodował kiedyś w ogródku Vaala. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny Kategoria:Aspell Arc